You
by pathtales
Summary: "Tony." I said softly. "I told you not to do anything stupid! Not to Play the hero! To come back to me!" "Pepper, I'm right here." Tony and Pepper right after the final battle. M for lemons


"Tony." I said softly as he walked onto the hover air craft. He looked at me and rushed over immediately, his suit bulky suit still on him. Before he could reach me however I took a step back and shook my head.

"Pepper." He breathed but I shook my head again.

"I said don't to anything recklace." I said softly.

"Pepper, I..." He started again but I glared at him.

"You called me." I accused, tears coming to my eyes. I noticed the others trying to back away and give us privacy. I was perfectly ok with that. "What where you going to say?"

"Pepper, I was-" he started but I cut him off again.

"Stop saying my name!" I snapped. "You were going to say goodbye. You were..."

"Yes." He said, finally pushing a button to shed his suit. It fell in a heap and he walked closer to me, but this time I let him cup my face in his hands and bring my eyes to his. "I was going to sacrifice myself to know that the world was safe. My world. Which is you."

"Tony stop." I smile despite my tears. "Cheesiness doesn't suit you."

"Your right, it looks horrible." He grinned, but I saw one of the rare moments of him being completely serious and vulnerable as it faded. "But it's the truth."

"I know." I whisper as I let him kiss me. I respond immediately as I pull him close to me and kiss him with as much passion as I could muster. "You need a shower." I whisper as I pulled away.

"Only if you take it with me." He responded cheekily as be led me to his quarters.

"How about you start and then I might join you." I smirked as we walked in. "Once you're cleaner."

"I'm holding you too it." He said, kissing me again and then going in. I shook my head and went to the intercom to order is some food and waited for the agent to bring it in.

"Thank you." I said as I took it and started to eat.

"I thought you were going to join me." Tony pouted from the door way.

"Well you may have eaten, but I haven't." I shrugged. I turned around to see him clean with only a towel on. I stood up and grabbed a shirt and sweatpants from his clothes pile and through them at him. "Plus you need to rest."

"Fine." He stuck his tongue out at me as he caught the clothes. He dropped his towel giving me a full view of his manhood and well sculpted chest. It wasn't something I hadn't seen before though so I simple folder my arms and raised an eye brow as he did as he was told. I grabbed another shirt and sweats for me and changed, but I knew this was the first time he had seen me in my undergarments. I decided to keep my bra on until I haste shirt on, then took it off.

Though no one might believe it Tony and I were taking things slow. His idea too. We had movie nights, kissed, let hands wander but to be honest we were just to busy to move ahead at a good speed. I broke our eye contact first and went to go lay in the bed, and Tony came soon after, spooning with me. He wrapped a strong arm around me and I rather enjoyed it.

"Good night." He whispered into my ear. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too." I whispered back as I melted into his chest. Physically we may have not progressed, but emotionally? We were already best friends and knew everything about each other. Realizing it was love was strangely the easy part.

I woke up the next morning and got up gently so he could sleep. I noticed new clothes were dropped off for me so I changed and ventured out. I found a kitchen with Natasha coming out of... Clint's room?

"Hey." I smirked at her. "I didn't know-"

"Shush." She cut me off and pulled me into the kitchen. "No one can know, it's against SHIELD policy."

"Got it!" I assured her.

"You were coming from Tony's room?" It was her turn to smirk.

"Yes, but we only slept." I assured her and she nodded.

"Tony was amazing yesterday." She told me. "You should be proud of him."

"I am." I smiled. "I'm so thankful he didn't..." I didn't finish and I didn't have to. We ate our cereal in silence until she went to her own room and I went back to Tony.

He was still sleeping so I decided to change back into my makeshift pajamas and into our spooning position again. Right before I could fall asleep though I felt his him kiss on my knock softly and I leaned into it as they got firmer and finally he started to suck on a spot I had responded too.

I was shocked as a small moan escaped from me and I turned around quickly to kiss him full on the lips. He was surprised at first, but quickly responded as he pressed me close. His lips started to wander to my neck again and bit lightly on the same spot and I gasped, his hands holding me firmly by the hips.

"Tony." I managed to get out. He growled softly as he pressed his lips to mine again and pried them open with his tongue and I let him in. We took turns exploring each others mouths and nipping while our hands started to wander. Mine were the bold one and I tugged at hi shirt and he quickly took it off. He looked at me and I nodded in silent permission. He helped take my shirt off and he gasped when he saw me.

"You are perfect." He said with admiration and I was gone. He kissed me again as his hands slowly, agonizingly slid up to my breasts. We both knew neither of us was inexperienced, just with each other.

I gasped when he grabbed them finally and as he started to kneed them perfectly. He adjusted us so we were both sitting up now, me against the wall. He placed tiny kisses down my knock and chest and I moaned when his mouth finally closed over my hard nipples. I've been with men before, but what Tony did with his tongue? There was no way to describe it. My

Moans grew loader however has he switches attention to the other one and I felt something stirring inside me faster than I had ever experienced. I came so fast and unexpectedly I blacked out slightly and saw stars. As I calmed down I get his head in the crook of my neck panting as well.

"Tony." I breathed. "That is the first time I've ever come to someone just focusing on my breasts."

"Then imagine how many more times I can make you come." He whispered as he kissed me. It wasn't his normal playboy attitude but he was a very serious lover at the moment.

"Tony." I moaned again as we laid down on our sides facing each other.

"I love you Pepper." He said seriously. "You are my world, and I want you to know that. I only belong to you for the rest of your life, like it or not." His smirk at the end made me match it.

"As I am yours" I smirked back and kissed him softly.

"I want to hear you scream my name." He told me smugly as he turned me over and was on too of me now. He placed soft kissed on my stomach and down lower as he grabbed me pants and panties at the same time, ripped them off, and tossed it across the room. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw me completely uncovered and I couldn't help but smirk.

"See something interesting?" I asked.

"Well you are a natural red head." He muttered. I was so glad I had waxed right before all of this happened. I didn't have time for a snappy come back though as he had started kissing my inner thigh and slowly, agonizingly slowly, made his way up to my mound and I gasped when his mouth clamped onto my clit.

Now I thought his tongue did amazing things when he was sucking my breasts. I cane almost immediately just from him lightly kicking it, but he did it in the most perfect way.

"I didn't realize it would be this easy." I heard him smirk as I road out the waves with a stifled moan.

"It's usually not." I admitted as I panted. "I have never come that fast before in my life, but you just..." I didn't have time to finish because his tonight was on my clit again with his tongue moving as he sucked.

"Tony!" I screamed as the pleasure started building again. This time a finger replaced hi tongue and he started to stroke me as he licked his way back up my body to lightly suck in my neck.

"I love it when you scream my name." He panted, his thumb taking over now as his finger entering my opening slowly.

"Tony! Fuck!" I screamed again at the sensation as he chuckled.

"That's the idea sweetheart." He said as he kissed my on the lips. His finger started pumping in and out and I squirmed in outer delight as he muted my third orgasm, third!, with his mouth. He stopped and panted into my neck again and sucked slightly.

"Stop being so damn perfect!" He scolded. "I'm trying to last for you but Indian know how long I can last when you do that."

"Then let me give you some help." I whispered huskily as I rolled him over

So we were on our sides again and I tugged at his pants which I made quick work of.

I reached down and slowly stroked his member while I sucked on his neck.

"I said I wanted to last!" Tony scowled as he took my hand away. "You don't have to."

"But I want to." I told him, holding his gaze.

"And hot damn I want you to." He gasped. "But right now I need to be inside you."

"I love it when we can agree on something." I moaned as I flipped him back on top of me. He positioned himself and slowly, agonizingly so, he pushed his first two inches into me.

"Pepper!" He took his turn to shout as he couldn't take it himself and plunged the last six inches in at once.

"Tony!" I gasped myself. It felt so. Perfect. He was still, allowing me to become adjusted until he slowly pulled out and then slammed back into me. I was ready the second time and we quickly got into sync perfectly, screaming and moaning with desire. He managed to hit every part if me just right and I couldn't prolong the building pleasure.

"Tony!" I gasped. "I'm going to come!"

"Let yourself go love." He grunted and I obeyed. I felt the ripple go through me just as he also reached his climax an shot into me.

He collapsed on top of me, then pulled me so we were yet again gently on our sides while he gently pulled out if me.

"We didn't-"

"I'm on the pill." I assured him, still panting. He could only nod as he caught our breath.

"I love you." Tony said as gazed into my eyes.

"I love you too." I told him as I kissed him lightly on the lips. We fell asleep in each others arms and I was blissfully happy.


End file.
